Naruto:Tobiramas Legacy
by God of Vampires aka Alucard
Summary: Where a curious Naruto was alone in the Hokages office where in canon he was watched and he activated a seal on a certain spiky haired Kages picture ont that one the other one!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto:Tobiramas Legacy

Hey everyone this is God of is Naruto:Tobiramas Legacy the first in a series of stories labelled Naruto:name of one will have Naruto be the descendant/legacy or student of a legendary ninja whos skills he learns or abilities he next in the series will be chosen by the one who is mentioned the most in your reviews by next the reason Im doing Tobirama first is most people do Madara or Hashirama.I really hope to see some good I will have Naruto have a bloodline and the Sharingan is a may also vote for that via review.I will hold a poll next weekend for the pairing of this story now a trend you will see is me not including some stories I may pair him up with Hinata but that will be some not all.I do not own Naruto.

"Speech"  
'Thoughts'  
(setting)  
{Timeskip}

(Five Years after the Kyubi attack in Konoha/Naruto's age:5)  
Five year old Naruto Uzumaki is sitting in the Hokages office he noticed the picture of the Nidaime Hokage on the is enamoured with the Nidaimes white dragged a chair to the picture and got on it so he could brush his fingers against the Nidaimes hair."Wow cool hair."The young child Narutos fingers passed over the frame a broken edge cut his finger and some blood ran down the edge of the picture and activated a picture swung away from the wall showing an alcove containing a stared at the scroll before looking around he then looked at the scroll and grabbed it,fixed the picture,moved the chair back and hid the scroll in the pocket of his cargo shorts.

Five minutes later the current Hokage the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi walked in and saw says,"Oh hello Naruto how are you?"Naruto responds,"Im great old man!Hey old man who is the guy with cool hair?"Naruto points at the Nidaime Hokages while surprised was happy that the boy wanted to know about his teacher."Well Naruto that is the Nidaime Hokage,Tobirama and his brother the Shodaime Hokage whos name is Hashirama Senju were my Hashirama is famous for his Mokuton,Tobirama is famous for his mastery of Suiton and skills in Kenjutsu and had such a mastery over water that he could pull water out of the air in even Wind Countries deserts.""Wow thats so cool."Naruto says with awe clearly on his face."Yes it is cool,Naruto why don't I walk you home.""Ok old man."Naruto answers.'whoa does the scroll hold his jutsu?'

Sarutobi and Naruto leave the tower and walk through the noticed how Naruto tensed up when they passed a group of villagers who glared at Naruto while bowing their heads respectfully to frowned while thinking'Why do they glare at me?why do they hate me?'Sarutobi and Naruto reach the young Uzumakis apartment where Sarutobi looks at Naruto and says,"Good night Naruto."Naruto smiles and replies,"Good night old man."Naruto walks in to his apartment and closes the door and locks it after which the smile drops from his face an turns into a walks over to his bed,sits down takes out the scroll and looks at it.'How do I open it?Wait do I use that chakra stuff?'He mentally thanks himself for eavesdropping on the the workers at the orphanage when they were teaching the kids how to awaken their started channeling chakra to his hands and into the scroll.A seal on the scroll glowed and Naruto passed out.

(In Naruto's Mindscape)  
Naruto sat up and immediately wished he was in his crappy apartment because it looked like someone dumped him in the looked up and saw two pipes a red one and a blue decided to follow them.{Five minutes later}Naruto walked into a gigantic room with a set of giant golden gates on the other side held closed by a piece of was a glowing red light behind them that seemed to draw Naruto towards the as he was about to touch the gate a stern voice was heard from behind Naruto."Stop child it is not yet time for you to meet the one back their."Naruto turned and was shocked to see the Nidaime Hokage standing there."What but your dead!What are you doing in a sewer?"Naruto stuttered Nidaime steps forward and speaks,"We are not in a sewer we are in your mind and I am dead the scroll you took was made by me to pass on my skills and knowledge on to one of my descendants with the probability of me being related to you from your mothers side since she is an Uzumaki being very large since I had an Uzumaki lover who returned to Uzugakure the day I left for Kumo for peace negotiations."Naruto is excited,"So you know who my parents are?"Tobirama frowns but nods,"Yes but only your mothers full name is known your fathers first name is all I know."Naruto is confused,"How do you know my mothers full name but not my fathers?"Tobirama steps forward again,"Your fathers name was spoken during your first memories including your parents last words to you the night of your mothers name is mentioned by Hiruzen while in his office when he speaks to his advisors who were also my students."Naruto is getting impatient,"What are their names?!"Tobirama appeares behind Naruto and smacks the back of his head lightly,"Calm down now your fathers name is..."

And that is the end of the first with a cliffhanger wow now who is Narutos father?We will learn next what did you think?Please review and give me your opinion cause that is what most authors look forward want to know what you think of our votes for pairing and choice for first 10 readers to get the reference at the end and say where it is from in their review will get a message asking to nominate a weapon for a vote on what weapon from the series Naruto will .Read and review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto:Tobiramas Legacy

Hello everyone God of Vampires here or Vampy as Im called by Nymphomaniac well here is the second chapter of Tobiramas Legacy the reason Im posting it so soon is because it is a short one where some things will be hopefully by the time I have posted the next chapter I will have the vote for Narutos weapon ready and the vote for the pairing will be enjoy.I do not own Naruto.

"Speech"  
'Thought'  
(Setting)  
{Timeskip}  
[Demonic Voice]  
"... Minato,your mothers name is Kushina Uzumaki."Naruto was crying from joy he now knew his parents coughed to get Narutos attention,"Now Naruto what you must know is there are more than a dozen seals on you."Naruto was on his knees in shock of this knowledge."Who put them there?"Tobirama frowns,"From your memories I have only two student the current Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and one Danzo Shimura commander of the two Hiruzen is the better possibility cause of the skill put into the seals."Naruto feels devastated at the fact the one man he thought he could trust could have betrayed and lied to looked at Tobirama and asked with a cold look in his eyes while he got up and stood with a cold,stoic expression."Can you break them?"Tobirama nods before raisng his hands in a handseal and stating,"Shadow Clone Jutsu."A copy of him formed next to him which walked back into the watched this before turning to the real Tobirama,"What will you be doing while he breaks the seals?"

Tobirama smiles before gesturing for Naruto to sit down,"I will be transferring my knowledge of chakra,jutsu,handseals and one handed handseals,elemental manipulation,a training schedule and the location of my private training ground and Kenjutsu knowledge on Fuinjutsu will be transferred later will have to train yourself in all of this cause its just knowledge at this point you need to teach yourself how to use will also be dealing with the after effects of the seals being broken so you must ready goodbye the rest of the time you must sleep make the process easier."Naruto vanishes before Tobirama mutters to himself,"I still can't believe he has that bloodline."

Tobirama then walks to the gate,"Will you interfere with my plans fox?"A giant slitted red eye opens before a deep gravelly voice is heard."[I won't Senju only because he will benefit from this and will be strong enough to take on the Madara leave me alone I need to make sure the changes go well.]"The eye closes and Tobirama smirks,"Madara was a fool to think of you as nothing but a beast Kyubi the same with my brother for giving away your brethren like they were nothing more than the boy sees you the same way I do."He then walks into the shadows.

So what did you think of chapter 2?SO please read and review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto:Tobirama's Legacy

-  
Hello here is chapter 3 in my Naruto Tobirama's Legacy story. Also since no one tried to guess it was a reference to Gibbs from NCIS. Because you all failed to even try to guess I give you three options for Narutos bloodline:Sharingan, Void Release looking for Japanese translation written in English if you know it please tell me, and Ranton or Storm release. And if anyone gets the reference during the exam and sends the show its from in a review by the time I'm back online next weekend then I will have Naruto get the combination of the top bloodline and the one of the winners choice. Enjoy. I do not own Naruto.

"Speech"  
'Thought'  
(Setting/Timeskip)  
{Jutsu}  
[Demonic Voice/Biju]

(Konoha the next morning)  
Naruto wakes up and starts getting out of bed what he doesn't expect is for his feet to hit the floor earlier than he is used to. Naruto runs over to the bathroom to look in the mirror and is amazed at what he saw. Naruto's hair has gone from blonde to blood red, he is now slightly taller than other kids his age, and when he thinks of something he didn't know before like how many handsigns are there he knows there are 12. Naruto then mentally brings up his training schedule but stops and thinks,' Wait the person who placed the seals will know they were broken if he sees me or someone tells him.' Naruto goes through his new list of jutsu before finding one that could work,' The Henge could work and Tobirama discovered that pushing more chakra into it would make the illusion become real so he would look the way he wanted everyone to think.' Naruto began going through the hands signs a couple times before he got them right the 3 time and said," {Henge}! " His hair became blonde again and he was short once then headed to Tobirama's private training ground.

(Tobirama's Private Training Ground)  
Naruto looked around before he began thinking,' According to Tobirama's knowledge I currently have about high Genin level reserves if I train my control and accelerate the growth of my reserves I could be Jounin level by the time I'm 7 and then I could use the Shadow Clone Jutsu to train myself even faster.' He then shouts," Okay time to get started! "

(1 Year 1/2 Later/Naruto's age:6)  
Naruto made the hand sign," {Shadow Clone Jutsu}! " A copy of him appears in a cloud of smoke. NarutO smiles before jumping and shouting,"Yes! A whole six months ahead of schedule. Now you go do chakra control while I practice Taijutsu."

(1 Year Later/Naruto's age:7)  
Naruto now could create 2 clones one did chakra control while the other did water elemental manipulation and he did Taijutsu and excercises building up his strength and speed.

(4 Years Later/Naruto's age:11)  
Naruto is now eleven and can make 3840 clones he would continue building speed strength while practicing Taijutsu while his this is what his clones would : 1,000 would do chakra control, 1,000 would do water manipulation, 1,000 would do lightning, 100 would work on cutting down the number of hand signs needed for the jutsus Naruto could currently do, 100 clones using what he had dubbed {True Henge} were working different odd jobs around the village to earn him cash and learn different skills, 100 were each reading a different book at the library also under {True Henge}, 100 were memorizing the layout of the village just in case he needed it, 100 were patrolling the village {True Henged} as a masked figure stopping crimes, 100 were spying on the civilian council members, and 339 were searching for information about the Uzumaki Clan while the last clone pretended to be a Naruto with the seals still on and was pulling pranks.

Naruto's clone *Who will be called CNaruto from now on* was busy running from some Genin after hitting them with some balloons filled with paint when an Anbu appeared in front of him so he slid to a stop," Uhh hi? " The Anbu leaned to the side to look at the Genin running towards them before looking down at CNaruto's smiling face," Uzumaki the Hokage wants to see you should I come back a little later? " CNaruto quickly shakes his head and says,"No right now is fine just let me do one thing first." He then looked back and made a funny face at the Genin as the Anbu grabbed him and used the {Shunshin} to transport them inside of the office. CNaruto quickly ran over to the chair and sat down before saying," So what did you want to see me for old man? " The Sandaime smiled and responded,"I wanted to ask you if you still wanted to be a ninja? " CNaruto nods his head."Well then I have enrolled you in the Ninja Academy it starts next week at 7:00 so be sure to be on time." CNaruto smiled and jumped over the desk and hugged the Hokage,"Thanks old man! " CNaruto then runs out to find more scum I mean people to prank.

(2 Years Later/Naruto's age:13)  
Naruto has had his clone deliberately fail the graduation exam twice now in order to make people believe he is nothing but a moronic prankster but in reality he is about Jounin in power but he is nothing but a new Chunin at most cause he lacks experience. Naruto began thinking,"Ok this year I will pass because this is my last chance to become a Genin and go outside this village and learn what happened to the Uzumaki Clan since all records or mention of it have been removed they even managed to remove the fact the Shodaime married an Uzumaki. I need to wait for my chance to check the Hokage's office for Sarutobi's journal hopefully he kept it the same place Tobirama kept his. He told me all Hokages have kept journals and kept them in the office in a hidden spot in case a future Hokage needed to know the unofficial report of something. Now time for the exam.

(A half hour later)  
Naruto had completed the written exam so he would be average, passed the taijutus exam and the weapons exam the same way. Now time for the ninjutsu exam. He walked into the exam room to see Iruka and Mizuki sitting behind the table."Alright Naruto you need to do the {Henge}, {Substitution}, and {Bunshin} to pass. Begin." Naruto did the handsign before calling out,"{Henge}! " The smoke cleared to show the Nidaime Hokage standing in his spot. Iruka nodded ,"Good {Henge} Naruto next." Naruto uses {Substitution} to switch with a chair. Iruka nods."Next." Naruto goes through the handsigns and says,"{Bushin}." Now two things happen here Mizuki first sends a burst of chakra at Naruto disrupting the jutsu and what appeared was 3 sickly looking clones that looked kinda dead. Iruka frowns," Sorry Naruto but its not good enough you fail." Naruto frowns before saying,"Wait a second.{Bushin}." What he really did was cast the {Shadow Clone} Jutsu sealessly. Mizuki wasn't expecting the kid to try again so 3 perfect clones appear. Naruto smiles,"Sorry guess I was nervous the first time."Iruka smiles and says,"Congratulations Naruto take a headband you may go report back in a week for Team Assignments."Naruto jumps excited grabs the headband and says while putting it on,"Hey sensei you better watch out cause before you know it I will be legen-wait for it-dary! " Naruto leaves smiling and heads home to his apartment.

(Naruto's Apartment)  
Naruto enters before looking around and thinking,' Time to see Tobirama sensei and ask him about the cage.' Naruto heads to his bed and starts meditating -

We will see what happens next time. So please send in your votes for the bloodline via review and please vote for the weapon in the new winner of the poll was Fu so the pairing is Naruto/Fu. Also check out my other stories cause Im getting some positive reviews and for you Harry Potter fans I will be posting a oneshot featuring the reading of Sirius's will and what he would have put in it. Inspiration for this idea comes from a story on Ficwad I think is called Demon Lord and what Sirius puts in his will is hilarious. Also a shout out to fellow fans of Robin Williams who were sad to see him go. I saw the movie this reference is from on tv this week and felt sad at the fact he is gone again. ^The author stands on a desk that appeared out of nowhere.^Oh Captain! My Captain! Please Read and Review seriously I look forward to your reviews they replace my need for blood and keep me from slaughtering a large group of people for their doesn't like it when I do.


	4. AN

Hey everybody sorry but I have been busy with life so no updates for awhile especially since we moved to a new house awhile ago and I still haven't found my notes for the next chapters of my stories. I had 3 chapters written for each of them. Until I find them I will post a funbox of horrors that will contain oneshots of story ideas that you can review on whether they are worth continuing. I may have a new story that MAY turn into a series. Anyway check out some of the authors and stories I have favorites like Lupine Horror or mjimeyg or stargatesg1fan.I hope to have something posted within a month. Also my girlfriend who you guys know as Alice convinced me to read some Twilight crossovers and Buffy the Vampire Layer I men's Slayer. So you may see some one shots featuring those. Jasper out!


End file.
